Prints and negatives developed from a roll of film at a photo processing outlet, are usually returned in a protective package. The prints are usually loosely stacked one atop another and the negatives are inserted in flexible plastic casings. One type of package resembles a plain letter envelope with a flap at one end wherein the prints and the negatives are simply deposited inside. Another conventional package has a large flap which opens to reveal two pouches along one side, one for storing the prints and the other for storing the negatives. In either case, the prints must be removed from the package and sorted through to be viewed.
In order to protectively store the prints in an orderly manner for display, the prints must be transferred from the package to a separate photo album. This extra transfer step is inconvenient and time consuming, and a needless extra expense is incurred to purchase the album above the cost of processing the film. In addition, transferring the prints to an album usually results in the separation of the prints from the negatives, thereby causing both to be stored separately. After several films are developed, it becomes inconvenient, if not impossible, to later locate those negatives corresponding to a print of which extra copies are desired.
What is desired therefore is a photo display package to overcome the problems of these prior art packages. Preferably, the photo display package should provide storage for both prints and negatives after they are developed, and should provide a quick and efficient method of protectively storing the prints in an orderly manner for display.